


now or never

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Vaginal Sex, morning quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Married parents Rey and Ben have a morning quickie. Smut, nothing more.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	now or never

The toothbrush vibrated in Rey’s mouth as the whirling brushes buzzed over her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror, mentally running through her morning checklist.

She needed to finish the draft of her board presentation today, so that she would have time to polish it by Friday. She should check that the kids had enough lunch money for the week. She needed make sure her assistant knew what to do during her time off to help with Ben's campaign. Oh, and she should make sure one of them called a plumber for the leaking shower downstairs.

She spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth with some water she scooped from the tap with a cupped hand. She wiped her lips with a washcloth and smiled at her reflection. Ben stood behind her, his dark hair rumpled from sleep. He grinned back.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. His lips kissed over Rey's shoulder toward the back of her neck.

Rey closed her eyes, tilted her head back so that his lips moved to her neck. “Well, good morning.”

“Mm, morning, love,” he answered, his low voice vibrating against her shoulder.

One of his hands slid down to the waistband of her pajama pants while the other cupped her left breast through the thin material of her tank top. “Ben.” Rey covered the lowering hand, feeling a tingle of arousal as his thumb rubbed over her nipple. “The kids will be up soon.”

“We can be quick.” His mouth kissed up her neck and nipped at the lobe of her ear. “Probably won’t have much time for this for a while with the campaign.”

Rey's lower belly ached for him. She lifted her hand from his in silent acquiescence.

He turned her in a fluid motion, his lips capturing hers into a long kiss. Their hands worked at each other’s pants, sliding them off along with their underwear quickly. He lifted her onto the counter, his fingers sliding over her slit before coming to rub of her clit.

Rey gasped and threw her head back, allowing Ben access to kiss her exposed throat. She tangled a hand through his hair, the other moving to stroke his half-hardened length.

Ben's low moan vibrated against her neck. "Rey."

He slid a finger into her, making her grip on him tighten eagerly. His other hand played with her breast, his fingers knowing exactly how to arouse his wife.

Rey brushed her lips along Ben's jawline, kissing to his ear and down his neck. "I need you to fuck me."

Ben made a noise between a moan and a hum of agreement. He lined himself up to her and slowly pressed his cock all the way into Rey with a groan. His thumb brushed over her clit, making her clench around him.

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders as he began thrusting. She moved her hips with his movements.

Ben's hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He fucked her hard, as if this was the last time they would be together. The pleasure grew in Rey's belly with his ministrations to her clit until the orgasm shook her body, her pussy walls fluttering around Ben's thrusting cock.

Ben looked over her shoulder at their reflection in the mirror. "God, you're gorgeous."

Rey huffed a laugh through her panting breath. She clenched around him again as Ben's thrusts became uneven. He sped up, chasing his orgasm until a soft cry of relief preceded the warmth of his seed spilling into her.

They remained together for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sound in the bathroom. Ben pressed a brief kiss to Rey's lips before sliding out of her. "I love you."

"Shower to clean up?"

A spark appeared in Ben's eyes. He crossed to the shower, his hand reaching for the knob before a crash sounded downstairs. A yell of children permeated the house.

Rey winced. "A shower this evening, then."


End file.
